


autumn accidents

by markhyuck



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuck/pseuds/markhyuck
Summary: seungcheol really didn't mean to fall for, onoron top of jeonghan.





	autumn accidents

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://setheverman.tumblr.com/post/73380934430/isthisjustphantasy-the-guy-in-front-of-me).
> 
> thought there wasn't enough plot and too much porn going around ao3, so here i am with pure tooth-rotting fluff for the jeongcheol fanatics.

Seungcheol’s a pretty low-key guy, he likes to think. Even with his good looks that sets his social life going with minimal effort, he’s hardly noticeable in a crowd, or in any setting, for that matter.

Except for his loud ass friends. With an excitable bellow of “CHEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOL,” Boo fucking Extra Seungkwan rushes across the cafeteria towards him with at least a couple of hundreds of eyes following him. Seungcheol buries his face in his hands and groans quietly, not lifting his head when his friend slides into the seat beside him and begins rapidly rattling off a tale about getting his shoe stuck down the toilet.

He doesn’t even want to know.

“...And then, like, there was this super hot guy, you know? You’re into guys, right, Cheol? Hey, are you listening to me?” Seungkwan pokes him repeatedly in the side, and Seungcheol has no choice but to make a noncommittal grunt and swat him away, which Seungkwan takes to be a sufficiently accommodating response and launches right back into his story.

“I only saw him once or twice around school, I don’t know, but his name is Jeonghan and he’s really cool and all and he actually stuck his hand down the toilet to pull it out for me.”

Seungcheol lifts his head at this. “Who the fuck would do that for you?”

“A nice guy, unlike you,” Seungkwan retorts. “And really handsome, like you.”

“Toilet hands,” Seungcheol shudders, and rests his head back on the table. He’s gotten past the stage where he questions every strange (but truthful) thing Seungkwan blurts.

“Hey, you hungry?”

“Nope.” Seungcheol just really wants to sleep. Wants to get Seungkwan off his back; talking to him is tiring on days where he’s barely gotten two hours of sleep (he’s been playing too much DOTA).

“Me neither. Hey, you know what? You’d really like Jeonghan. I’ll introduce you asap!”

Seungkwan clicks his fingers and drags Seungcheol, yelling profanities, out of the cafeteria.

 

Seungcheol falls for Jeonghan.

Well, not really. He just falls in front of Jeonghan, or on Jeonghan, quite literally, because Seungkwan wouldn’t let go of his collar until Seungcheol and Jeonghan were face to face and unceremoniously dumped him in front of said boy, whom Seungcheol registers to have classes together with. He never bothered to learn his name, though.

Jeonghan. It’s a pretty name for a pretty face.

This is everything that goes through his mind as Seungkwan lets go of him with a bit too much force, sending him railing; he trips over fucking _air_ and flails ungracefully before dropping on top of Jeonghan’s shoes. Sweet, lovely, helpful Jeonghan, who swooped down to help but whose reaction time wasn’t fast enough and collided into Seungcheol. Both of them land in a heap on the floor. Huh.

“I’m sorry,” Jeonghan gasps, as if it’s his fault, and struggles to breathe as Seungcheol picks himself off the floor, off Jeonghan, who had been warm to the touch, and extremely bony considering his elbow had been jammed into Seungcheol’s guts.

Seungcheol doesn’t think to help Jeonghan up, instead turning to glare at Seungkwan. “Fuck was that for?”

“Getting more vulgar every day,” Seungkwan replies conversationally, watching everything happen with a mildly bored expression on his face. “I just wanted to introduce my friends to each other, that’s all.”

Leaning forward with a conspiratorial whisper so that only Seungcheol hears, he winks, “He’s so your type. Thank me later.”

Seungcheol flips him off, turns to apologise to Jeonghan, and walks away just as the bell rings.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Even from the get go, Jeonghan is all smiles. He’s nearly as weird as Seungkwan-  keeps coming up to Seungcheol before or after classes together, cheerfully oblivious to the awkwardness of Seungcheol’s replies and the hesitant shifting away whenever possible. Seungcheol’s not that predisposed to talking to strangers.

Yet, Jeonghan is painfully attractive, and though he will never admit it to Seungkwan, _definitely_ his type. Happy enough to counter his lethargic self, talkative enough to cover any would-be silences during conversations, persistent enough to get reactions out of Seungcheol at the most mundane topics, and sweet enough to move Seungcheol’s stone cold heart.

It’s a slow-progressing friendship, but after three months Seungcheol finally has the inclination to ask for Jeonghan’s number and does the odd thing where he calls Jeonghan right before he has to sleep, abandoning DOTA in favour of a real conversation with a friend, free of vulgarities and “fuck, you can’t go afk now, the middle lane’s getting owned!”

(Seungcheol has never liked talking to anyone over the phone.

Has never liked talking, as a matter of fact. Even when his friends are draped across his living room eating his chips, stealing his console and drooling all over his pillows, he sits beside them, listening and nodding, but hardly contributing.)

After half a year, he can no longer boast of not harbouring feelings for anyone since elementary school when he kissed Jisoo behind the bushes, and got caught and reprimanded harshly for kissing. A boy, nonetheless.

He doesn’t know how it happened, it just... well, happened.

There’s just one small problem.

 

Seungcheol is downright _embarrassing_.

How many times he’s tripped in front of Jeonghan, he doesn’t even want to begin to count. He’s not too clumsy, but somehow whenever something stupid happens, Jeonghan’s right there. At first, he was too polite to laugh, but now he’s even begun taking pictures of the aftermaths and showing it to Seungcheol’s friends.

There was even once when Seungcheol had been headed towards class, deep in conversation with his lab partner Woozi, when suddenly someone opened their locker, its door slamming right into Seungcheol’s face.

Jeonghan was right across the corridor, about to open his mouth to yell a greeting at Seungcheol when it happened.

Another time, someone had thrown a Frisbee so amazingly inaccurately and yet with such confidence that it had veered right off the field and hit an incoming Seungcheol, who was jogging on the tracks around it.

Jeonghan was one of the Frisbee players.

Then there were those self-made accidents, of which included one that involved a can of coke and mentos (no, really, you wouldn’t want to know). Jeonghan got the video of the whole thing, and Seungcheol falling to the floor was repeatedly re-enacted by all his peers throughout the rest of the week.

Seungcheol is definitely not getting some from the hottest boy (in his opinion) in the level.

 

Until one day, Seungkwan has another brilliant (read: stupid) idea.

 **hoe ass:** im out for a beer with jeong at the playground just outside ur house, wanna join?  
**hoe ass:** i told him u were on ur way  
**hoe ass:** bring another beer hes a big drinker wow

Seungcheol is in the middle of a very nice nap (read: dream Seungcheol is asking dream Jeonghan to prom and he’s about to say yes, what the fuck) when his phone dings with this onslaught of incoming notifications, waking him up. He growls when he reads through them, but is on his feet almost immediately.

He’s upset because he was woken up, definitely not because Seungkwan and Jeonghan arranged to meet. Alone. To _drink_.

He stays just long enough to throw on a scarf, check his reflection in the mirror and grab a beer before he’s on his way out, fuming when he finds out they’ve already finished the bottle – fuming because they only thought to ask him along halfway through.

When Seungkwan sees his expression, he mutters a lame, “I gotta go, mom’s calling” to Jeonghan before dashing off. Jeonghan’s eyes are confused and slighty unfocused when he turns to Seungcheol. “Hey.”

“Hey, yourself,” Seungcheol replies as he sits beside Jeonghan on the children’s slide. The playground is deserted; it’s getting late and the night is chilly.

“Seungkwan had to go.”

“I know.”

Jeonghan seems to be in an unusually quiet and contemplative mood that night, and the silence stretches out, at first rather awkward, but then he scoots closer to Seungcheol and the atmosphere relaxes, turns into a more comfortable one. Seungcheol follows Jeonghan’s gaze to the stars.

“A penny for your thoughts?”

Jeonghan blinks, as if just remembering that he has companionship, and turns to smile at Seungcheol, characteristically bright smile back on his face. “Me. I’m a star.”

The other male snorts and uncorks the new bottle of beer, taking a swig before passing it to Jeonghan. He gulps down several large mouthfuls. He _is_ a big drinker, damn.

The conversation is nice, it’s different from the loud ones they usually have over the phone, and softer than the ones exchanged between and during lessons. Seungcheol doesn’t know where it comes from, but he likes it. Likes this side of Jeonghan that he’s never seen before. The side that looks like it could do no wrong.

“Angel,” he murmurs.

“What?” Jeonghan turns to look at him. Seungcheol coughs to cover it up. “I said it was getting cold, we should head back,” not at all meaning what he said.

“You’re right,” Jeonghan says, standing up, and that’s when Seungcheol notices he’s shivering slightly in the night breeze. He has a momentary internal struggle within himself, then cringes, and takes his scarf off, wrapping it around Jeonghan, who blinks at him, surprised and rosy-cheeked.

Seungcheol chuckles, and picks the bottles up. “Let’s get you home, then.”

He turns around, fully intending to act like a cool city guy, when he instead walks face first into the lamppost that suddenly looms ahead of him out of nowhere.

He splutters as he lands on his ass. “What the fuck?”

Jeonghan bursts out laughing, doubled over slightly as he walks towards his friend to pull him up. “I can’t believe you walked into that-”

Jeonghan’s so busy laughing that he walks face first into the exact same lamppost and lands on top of Seungcheol.

Seungcheol has another internal struggle, cringes to himself again, and leans in to kiss Jeonghan.

Jeonghan obliges, wrapping his arms around Seungcheol's torso as they kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread. comments appreciated!


End file.
